CIRCLE DAYBREAK 3 THE LAST FIGHT
by iloveashandquinn
Summary: The apocalypse, the last thing that would stand in the way of the happiness of circle daybreak. please enjoy! XD not the last story promise! XD
1. Chapter 1

**HEY, GUYS SO HERE IS THE NEXT STORY! THIS IS THE APOCALYPSE STORY! PLEASE READ!**

**I DON'T OWN THE NIGHT WORLD... YET MWHAHAHAHA!**

**RASHEL'S POV**

I took a deep breath. I was stood on the baking sand of the desert outside Las Vegas. The vampires of the night world stood before us, along with some of the evil witches. The rest of the witches were on our side, so were the Shapeshifters and the whole of Circle daybreak. I looked across at my soulmate, standing tall with me, Ash, Morgead, Jez, Thierry, Delos, Kestrel, Keller, Galen, Lupe and Nilsson on the front line. Behind us were the Shapeshifters then the witches. Blaise, Thea, Gillian and Iliana had joined them. The humans Eric, David, Hannah, Mark and Mary- Lynette were at the back, being protected by James, Poppy, Rowan, Jade and Maggie.

We were waiting for sunset, it was when we could battle. I walked over to Quinn. The sun was setting now. I embraced him and looked deep into his bottomless eyes.

"I love you" I said, fighting back the tears. "I want to tell you something, I want you to know that, you can live without me, and you will. But I could never, ever live without you. Promise me, you will keep safe" and he just looked at me, tears spilling down his face, he lent down and kissed me.

KELLER'S POV

"I love you more than anything in the world" Galen told me, I nodded, my tears escaping my eyes.

"I'll be fine, silly" I said, trying to not get too upset but I knew what we were about to face.

JEZ'S POV

"I love you" I whispered into my soulmates ear.

"I love you too, more than anything" he replied, pressing his forehead against mine. I kissed him, knowing it might be for the last time.

LUPE'S POV

I walked over to my soulmate and held his hands and stared into his big chocolate eyes.

"I love you"

"I love you" we said together.

THEA'S POV

"You promise me you'll stay safe!"I exclaimed.

"Yes, but you have to promise me you'll stay safe!" he said, slightly laughing, trying to hide his sadness.

"I love you" I said

"And I love you" He answered, kissing me lightly.

GILLIAN'S POV

I sighed, in the arms of my soulmate. I turned round and pressed my lips gently to his. "Be careful" he said before jogging back to his position.

MARE'S POV

Ash was holding me so tight, I looked up at him.

"Never leave me" he said, passionately.

"I will never, ever leave you. I love you too much for that!" I replied. I kissed him and walked away, crying as I went.

MAGGIE'S POV

"Keep yourself safe" he whispered.

"You too"

"Don't cry, it will soon be over" he said kissing me.

JADE'S POV

"I will make sure you will be okay" I vowed

"I love you" he said.

POPPY'S POV

We stood there in an embrace. He pulled away kissing me gently on the lips.

"I will protect you, no matter what." He promised.

I loved him too much to ever let him go, but I might have to.

HANNAH'S POV

I looked up at him my eyes full of tears. "Please don't cry" he said, wiping the tears away.

"You will be fine!" he said, trying not to cry himself.

"I love you"

"I love you too, never forget that"

RASHEL'S POV

We all turned round to face our fate. I took hold of Quinn's hand and took a deep breath. The sun went down and we were plunged into darkness.

QUINN'S POV

I looked over at Rashel and could believe what I was about to do. I had to keep her safe, though and this was the only way.

I pushed all of the guy's soulmates into a void. They were out cold, all of them.

**OKAY! WHAT DID YOU THINK? SORRY IT A BIT OF A SCENE SETTER THIS CHAPPIE! PLEASE R+R THANKS XD **


	2. the fight begins

**HEY! THIS IS THE NEW CHAPPIE! THE LAST CHAPPIE WAS A SORT-OF SCENE SETTER BUT THIS IS THE START OF THE BATTLE! SORRY IT WASN'T UP SOONER, HAVING LOADS OF EXAMS AT SCHOOL!**

**QUINN'S POV**

Rashel had collapsed, I picked her up and put her in the large limo with the rest of the unconscious girls. I felt terrible but I had to keep them safe, all us guys had come up with this plan two days ago. We all knew that at least one of them would get hurt.

JEZ'S POV

I was in a forest, running with Morgead. We were happy. Then I looked over at him, his bright eyes glowing in the green light. He suddenly evaporated away, I then realized that it was a dream, Quinn was trying to stop us from fighting in the battle. I pushed up a mental wall, fighting the blackness inside my skull.

My eyes flew open and I got up, helping the other girls. We were now all awake, sitting in our limo, imprisoned. "What are we going to do?" Gillian asked.

"We will do what we were going to do in the first place" said Rashel calmly.

We talked for five minutes, we realised that the darkness had crept over the hot sand of the desert. We had a plan.

"Okay three, two, one... GO!" yelled Poppy.

Rashel and me smashed the back window and crawled out, then we opened the door and the rest of the girls piled out of the limo.

I looked up, all the boys were staring at us, we all kept our mind blocks up as we had discussed. We strode over to our places gritting our teeth and narrowing our eyes.

"I wanted to keep you safe" Morgead whispered in my ear.

_I'm one of the wild powers, I'm meant to keep you safe_ I thought.

KELLER'S POV

Galen pushed me behind him and stood protectively in front of me. I rolled my eyes and pushed him behind me, holding his hand gently to sooth him.

We were going to fight soon.

Then the vampires on the front line of the opposing line attacked.

**SOOOO WHAT DO YOU THINK? SORRY IT WAS A LONG TIME BUT I'VE GOT A DAY OFF SCHOOL TODAY BECAUSE OF SNOW SO PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN HAVE A LOVELY DAY OFF! XD THANKS**


	3. Wild powers

**HEY GUYS! SORRY IT'S KIND OF LATE BUT MY LAPTOP'S WIPED WORD OF IT SO DOING THIS IN A SPORTS STUDIES LESSON.**

KELLER'S POV

A snarl erupted from the Vampires in front of me, as they lunged forward I swiftly ducked and pushed Galen behind me so he could change. I punched the vamp in front of me on the nose and hit him on the head with my long, wooden fighting stick. He passed out completely, then a teenage vamp came at me, her eyes blazing. _Woops angered the girlfriend _I thought as I knocked her out.

MORGEAD'S POV

I glared at Jez. _GO NOW! _I thought in her direction.

_Not a chance I'm here to save your butt stupid! _ I pushed her behind me as Poppy grabbed her.

I stared forward at the next line of madness. They better hurry up.

DELOS' POV

We grabbed Jez off Poppy and sat down in a circle. The prophecies said we had to sit in circle, let blood flow and feel the power.

I looked up at my friends Jez, Ilainia and Sarah. Sarah looked nervous.

"Now! We can't hold them off" yelled Rashel pushing over a bad witch.

"Please!" yelped Maggie.

"NOW!" I roared and let blood flow

**OKAY, SO IT WAS SHORT BUT I HOPE YOU'LL REVIEW?**

**THANKS XD**


	4. Blue Fire

**HIYA, SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES, GOT COMPUTER SORTED SO I WILL UPDATE HOPEFULLY WEEKLY.**

**HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GREAT CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR? **

**HERE IT IS…**

JEZ'S POV

Blue fire shot out of us, it felt like our souls were trying to leave our bodies. It rocketed deep into the sky and plunged deep into the earth beneath us. I was scared and wanted Morgead next to me, I turned trying to see him but I was blinded I couldn't see anything but blue. I let out a scream, terrified, hoping my soulmate would come to me.

MORGEAD'S POV

I was still fighting when I heard Jez scream, I turned to her, her eyes blazed blue, and she looked petrified. I freed myself from the madness to go and clasp her in my arms but Thierry stopped me.

"Wait!" he yelled over the noise of the jet stream of blue fire coming out of the circle. When it had stopped I ran over to her, Thierry letting me go. I picked up her unconscious form, she was breathing just. I looked up Thierry was checking Sarah's still form, Maggie rushing over to Delos and Iliaina was being looked after by Thea.

ASH'S POV

We had still been fighting when the blue fire had stopped coming out of the circle. Morgead had bolted for Jez and I had pulled Mare into my arms, as did the rest of the guys protecting them from what was about to happen.

The blue fire had taken hold of the world, doing something that I couldn't explain. I shut my eyes putting Mare's head into my chest. It was fifteen minutes until we came around not knowing what had happened.

We both stumbled around until we came to Hannah.

"The four Wildpowers have stopped breathing" she said grimly.

**OOOOOH? IT'S A CLIFFY, EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED NEXT CHAPPIE! PLEASE R+R I WILL BE HAPPY XD THANKS**


	5. The Begining Of The End

**OKAY, SO PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I HAVE BEEN SOOOOO BUSY, I FLEW A PLANE TODAY TOO, JUST THOUGHT I'D PUT THAT IN! BUT HERE IT IS…**

Morgead's POV

I was cradling Jez in my arms, I felt like I'd been ripped in two. My heart was bursting with dread and sadness, tears fell from my face.

"We must go" a voice came from behind me, Thierry. He put his hand on my shoulder, as he looked down at me with pity. I bent my knees, ready to pick Jez up.

"No, you must leave her" Thierry said harshly. I couldn't believe it, why was he saying this, she wasn't dead. She couldn't be. No she wasn't. I could save her, I really could.

"N-n-no" I stuttered hoarsely, pulling her closer to me.

"I can't explain now, we must leave them. We're in danger if we stay out in the open" Thierry hurriedly explained. That's when I looked up. What had happened? The city next to us had turned to dust, the buildings were there but there was no green, yes that's what was wrong. It looked dead, nothing was _living_. Except us.

I suddenly felt lots of hands picking me up and trying to pull me from Jezebel. I tried to push them off, but I felt numb, then my mind fell into blackness, and the last thing I saw was Jez's lifeless face.

**OKAY, THERE IT IS I'LL PUT ANOTHER CHAPTER UP IN ABOUT HALF AN HOUR XD **


	6. A Question

**OKAY SO HERE'S THIS IS THE LAST CHAPPIE …**

QUINN'S POV

We pulled Morgead to his feet and had to knock him out, I put a wall up in his mind and pushed him over a void. We dragged him across the desolate, waste-land. We had to get them inside, according to Thierry, something massive was about to happen.

"Quick!" Someone yelled, I looked behind to see Hannah's urgent face "Look!"

I looked past her terrified expression, to see a blue mist creeping over the ground. It looked slow at first, but I then realised it was coming in so fast. I grabbed Morgead up in my arms, stumbling. Ash put his arm out and helped as we hurried up in getting him and the rest of us inside.

We fumbled inside, making it in just in time. Rashel banged the door shut. What was going on? I couldn't make sense of it, the mist had turned into a bright light outside. I looked at Rashel and she walked over to me and I put my arm around her waist. She looked at me with confusion and whispered "Do you know what's happening, is Jez…" she trailed off, her eyes filling up. I kissed her on the hair and pulled her down to the floor, sitting next to a still writhing Morgead.

"Thierry, please can you explain what's going on?" asked Gillian, clinging on to David.

"You all know about the wild powers, don't you?" Thierry began, sitting with Hannah "Well, their job was to help us beat the apocalypse. How they did this wasn't revealed to you, but I knew" Morgead had woken then and we were all listening intently. Me, Rashel, Morgead, Poppy, James, Ash, Mare, Thea, Eric, Gillian, David, Galen, Keller, Maggie, Blaise, Lupe and Nilsson. "What they did was clear the whole world of pure evil people, their power drained them completely"

"So they're dead?" Poppy yelled horrified

"That's what I was going to explain, they're not dead." We all sighed with relief "They were drained of their power, causing their body's to shut down. Now, that mist we saw was the follow up to their power, it heals everything that was damaged in the blue fire, including the wild powers"

"So what happens now? What do we do?" asked Maggie.

"We wait, until the sun goes down" replied Thierry settling down.

JEZ'S POV

I was floating, it was like I was weightless, I was swimming in air with my Morgead. It was perfect, I was just feeling everything, forgetting about the craziness that had gone on in the last few months. It was…

I was plunged into reality, breathing heavily, my eyes flew open and I looked around. I saw Delos lying near me, I rushed to his side, his eyes were open too, looking around. I sat him up, he moaned "Maggie…"

"We'll find her, I promise" I picked him up and looked around, "Iliana! Sarah!" I called across the desert, I looked beyond the desert, the trees were growing again at a fast rate, the green of grass glinting in the light of the slowly going down sun. I saw the two girls get up, their figures silhouetted in the evening light. They stumbled towards us, "Are you two alright?" I asked checking them over.

"Yes, we're fine" Iliana replied looking at me. "Where is everyone?" I shrugged and looked around, still a little disorientated. The sun had gone down now and it was getting very dark.

I looked to an old shack, we could take shelter in there, "Guys, we need to get under cover"

We began to walk towards it, but the door opened slowly. I tensed my muscles, but relaxed them when I saw who it was.

"Morgead!" I yelled, running to embrace him. He picked me up and kissed me, I looked deep into his eyes and I could tell that he was as worried about me as I was of him.

"Jezebel, never leave me like that again," he said pulling away from me "That's why I have to ask you; Jezebel Redfern, will you marry me?" he asked tenderly getting down on one knee.

**OKAY, SOOOOOOOO THE NEXT STORY? JEZ AND MORGEAD'S WEDDING, I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU ALL STICKING WITH THE STORY EVEN THOUGH I'M RUBBISH AT UPDATING, PLEASE R+R THANK YOU! XD **


End file.
